


The Offending Garment [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, POV Jeeves, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of The Offending Garment by scioscribe.Summary: "Jeeves removes a most unsuitable sealskin coat from Bertie's wardrobe."





	The Offending Garment [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Offending Garment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572655) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 

This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[ Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tW87bmqo7VAr29kkxbN0v9PJ2kWZSShh/view?usp=sharing)

[ Internet Archive ](https://archive.org/details/theoffendinggarment)

Music: The Great Silkie of Sule Skerry as performed by The Corries.

Thank you to scioscribe for writing this lovely story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
